


Playing Games

by Charlie_Grace



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Grinding, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Grace/pseuds/Charlie_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutfic. They first met in a coffeeshop, and neither Tom nor Kate are exactly shy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

When he walked in to the small coffee shop she was tapping away at her keyboard intently, trying to finish a presentation for her boss. She saw him enter out of the corner of her eye but did not pay much attention to him. She worked for about five more minutes before she paused to tie her long, dark hair back into a low ponytail. It was then, when she raised her chin to pull the band around a handful of hair that she noticed him watching her. He was slouched gracefully in a chair at a seat about three tables away, facing her. He was more handsome than she’d given him credit for at first glance, that’s for sure. His hair was a black mop, the tips brushing past his earlobes and his eyes the most intense pale blue atop a regal, sharp set of cheekbones. He did not look away when she caught his gaze; his thin lips only smiled ever so slightly in recognition. She mimicked him and slowly looked back to her computer.

She struggled to continue working as they played an intense game of cat-and-mouse with their eyes. She felt a thrill go up and down her spine each time she looked to him only to find he was still shamelessly watching her. He’d glance away every now and again, but made it very clear how interesting he found this game. She’d had men who had been forward about finding her attractive - of course - but none had been quite so bold in such a simple manner before. His demeanor, however, and the ever-so-slightly dark and edacious look that passed his eyes those first moments they met hers made this a more electrifying form of “armchair” flirting. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. _Graceful,_ she thought. Caller ID told her that it was Paige, a colleague she was due to meet at any moment. God, she’d forgotten all about that. She was willing to put the blame completely on Mr. Easy-on-the-Eyes. It was the least he could do after distracting her so badly.

“Hey, Paige!” She answered.

“Hey there…are you already at the cafe?” Paige asked.

“Yep,” Kate confirmed. “But would you mind giving me like 20 minutes? I’m working on a deck for Alan and am having some truly impressive distraction issues right now.” She shot a glance at the man, who was still unabashedly stealing glances at her. She chuckled as his lips quirked into a smile and he looked back down at his coffee.

“Oh man, I hate that.” If only she truly understood! ”I was just going to ask if we could reschedule for Monday morning anyway. I need to talk to Jake this afternoon and he’s in a terrible mood.”

Kate sighed. “Ugh, sorry you have to do that. As far as timing, though, that actually works perfectly. It gives me a little time to wrap this up so I can look away from my computer for five minutes.” She forced her focus to be on the voice in her ear, ready to talk Paige through her entrance into the lion’s den that was their boss’s office, if she needed it. “You ok about talking with Jake? Can I help with anything? Has he been yelling and stomping around again like a child?”

She could hear the hesitation in Paige’s voice. “Yeah…but I’ll be fine, he needs to deal.”

“Yep. Just remember, he’s a 35-year-old 5-year-old and his attitude is not your responsibility.” Kate chuckled. “It’s good to push him a little. He needs that. He needs to learn the value of shutting his mouth sometimes.”

“Ha! He really does. Alright, he just walked into his office. I’ll see you, same place, Monday morning at 9, OK?”

“Alright. We’ll see you then. Good luck, hon.”

She hung up and put her phone back onto the table before taking a sip of her tea. She glanced at the man. It appeared as if he was suddenly busy trying NOT to look at her, and she smiled to herself. _Fine,_ she thought. _I’ll get your attention back._ She waved her longtime family friend down from behind the counter. “Hey Allie, do you mind keeping an eye on my stuff for a sec, please?”

Allie looked up and nodded as her eyes slid to the man three tables over. He was tapping on his phone, definitely trying to appear distracted. His lips were still pressed together in amusement.

Kate stood, subtly straightened her pencil skirt, grabbed her phone and began to walk toward the back of the coffeeshop where the restrooms were. What the man possibly did not realize was that Kate could see his reflection in the glass of the back door as he watched her, heavy-lidded as she walked away, seemingly hypnotized by the swing in her hips. She could hear Allie typing away on her droid. Just as she turned to go through the restroom door, she saw his gaze drop quickly as if he’d realized what he had been doing.

The moment she stepped into the bathroom, her phone vibrated. Allie.

_-That guy was totally staring at your ass._

_I saw. He’s cute, no?_

_-Oh def. Haven’t seen him here before though. He looks like that guy who’s been in town filming Thor._

_Me neither. Which one? The bad guy?_

_-Yeah._

She raised her eyebrows thoughtfully.  
 _Heh. You’re kinda right. Thought he looked a touch familiar, but…whatev._

When she walked back down the hall, the sharp sound of her stilettos on the wood floor caught his attention and he looked her up and down appreciatively before meeting her eyes. Kate didn’t think he even realized he had ogled her so thoroughly. At least, he wasn’t ashamed of it if he had.

Not long after she sat down with another quick, coy glance at the man, Kate smirked to herself and resolved to finish the work she was there for. Naturally, the second her attention was finally, blessedly, truly off him, she heard him chuckle. A beautiful, rumbling sound in his chest. She couldn’t help but wonder what his voice sounded like. What it would sound like if he moaned. _Wait, what? There goes all my resolve…again. This has got to stop._

When she got up to leave twenty minutes later, the man had barely moved. She caught his eye and smiled as she breezed by him. She wanted him to stop her, to grab her, shout after her or something, but he didn’t. _Ah well,_ she thought, she should be satisfied with the fun of the little game they had been playing.

* * *

He’d been in the back of her mind the rest of the day, but she didn’t dare think about seeing him again. She thought, anyway. Much later, she was chatting with Allie at a local club and suddenly Allie’s jaw dropped mid-sentence. Kate stared at her friend incredulously as the young woman looked over Kate’s shoulder and blinked in disbelief.

“Do I even want to ask, Al?” 

“Yes, yes you do.” She said quietly. ”I’ll give you a hint: he came in with a group but took a nice, long look at _dat ass_ of yours before following them to their table.”

Kate’s eyebrows shot up. “The guy from the shop?” 

Allie nodded, giggling. She waved suddenly and Kate’s gaze followed until she saw him. His hand was retracting from the wave he’d given to Allie, his eyes alight as they snapped to Kate’s. _Whaaaat?_ Kate smiled demurely at him and he returned the gesture with a wink. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to Allie, needing a distraction - and an explanation. “Shall we get new drinks?” They made their way up to the bar and as they waited for their cocktails Kate turned to face Allie, attempting to screw her expression into something super serious, though she couldn’t manage it very long. “So…you guys became BFFs after I left, eh?” 

Allie had the good grace to blush. “Well…yes and no. He asked if you and I knew each other. I happened to maybe mention that you and I were maybe going to um…maybe be here…sort of…possibly tonight.” 

Kate’s mouth dropped open. 

“What!? He totally dug you.” 

Kate practically snorted. “He’s hot, I’m not going to complain. But seriously, Al.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Hah! Okay, okay! Thanks, honey.” Kate laughed. 

She managed to get a couple more martinis in her before Allie dragged her out to dance. She was nearly finished with her fourth drink when she looked toward the corner booth the man had been in. It appeared that his group had dispersed, and she barely had time to wonder where he’d gone when suddenly he was standing right next to her, his height somewhat of a surprise as he looked down on her despite the fact that she wasn’t anywhere near short - and was wearing mid-heels. Somewhere on the other side of her Allie, still dancing, shouted “Hi, Tom!” 

Kate beamed over at him with a saucy grin on her face. “Tom, is it?” 

He nodded, the smile gracing his lips innocent enough but the look in his eyes quite voracious. 

“I’m Kate,” she said smoothly. “Lovely to finally meet you.” 

“Likewise, Kate.” His voice was deep, smooth, and was that a hint of London she heard? "It's a pleasure."

“Hey, listen guys,” Allie interjected, pointing awkwardly behind her. “I just…um…a friend at…the bar. And a cab. So you guys just like, dance, and I’ll…see you tomorrow, Kate. Love you!” She was the worst liar ever, but she at least had the sense to give them some space when the tension between Kate and Tom was so thick she could barely breathe without wanting her lips on the man. _Clearly the alcohol,_ she thought. 

Tom was watching her, licking his lips, his eyes boring into hers and she couldn’t stand it anymore. She’d give him once chance to back down. She gently pushed up from the table she’d apparently taken to leaning on (when had she done that?) and stood up straight, mere breaths away from his face. She blinked once, twice, entranced by his lips and realizing she should have come up with something clever-yet-flirty to say before she’d essentially cornered him, but then his lips came crashing down on hers. Warm, soft, passionate. She responded swiftly, one hand tangling in the dark hair at the nape of his neck and the other on his chest, absently tugging on the fabric of his shirt. At her touch, Tom’s lean arm went around her waist and the other lightly touched the skin of her cheek as his tongue began to probe into her mouth with fervor.

They continued kissing, not caring who saw (which was slightly out of character for Kate, _but what the hell,_ she thought) and eventually Kate allowed her hips to begin moving to the beat of the Rihanna song playing all around them. Tom’s lips slid up into a sexy smile against her mouth when he felt her moving. “You are far too delicious for your own good, darling,” he mumbled. London, indeed. In one ridiculously graceful move, he shifted from her front, took the drink from her hand, placed it on a table and grasped her hips from behind. His breath was hot in her ear as he whispered gruffly, “Not that I’m complaining.” 

She wasn’t sure she’d ever been so turned on in a public place before.

With each shake, dip, turn of her hips, every writhe of her body to the beat, Tom was there, grinding into her, his hot breath leaving trails of fire on her skin each time he exhaled. It wasn’t long before his hands began to wander and each grind of his hips into hers gave her new awareness of his growing desire. Aware that she’d noticed, he nipped her earlobe with his teeth before speaking lowly into her ear. “It’s too dangerous to continue this here, sweetheart. Take a cab back with me?”

Kate nodded, turning around to kiss him. “But first…follow me. Want you to get back comfortably.” He raised his eyebrows at her wicked grin, but didn’t protest. She grabbed his hand and led him to the nearest washroom - she knew one in this club that was a single, unisex room - and pulled him in, locking the door behind her.

She knew the look in her eyes was purely predatory, but she didn’t care. She took the lead and kissed him hard, backing him up against the far wall. She pressed her body flush against his for a few moments, and when she could still feel his erection throbbing under his jeans, she knelt to the ground before him. His eyes widened with intrigue, finally realizing what she had planned.

She looked up at him as he gazed at her, lust overflowing from his expression. “We’ll catch a cab in a few minutes…I mean, if you’re OK with this pitstop, of course…”

He nodded. “For fuck’s sake, Kate, by all means…”

She didn’t hesitate then to undo his jeans and slide his pants down just far enough. His gorgeous cock was twitching, hardening with anticipation. She grasped the base and let the foreskin pull back a bit and heard a sharp intake of air from above her. She swirled her tongue over the tip lightly, then a long, teasing lick up the length of his shaft before taking him in her mouth. His hand was in her hair, now, gripping for dear life. His other hand steadied him against the wall. She moved and sucked in rhythm, using her free hand to stroke him each time she withdrew. His breath was quickly becoming strangled pants and he was frantically bucking his hips, making it pretty difficult for her to breathe but signaling that he was nearing release. She looked up at him through her lashes and he moaned - possibly a little too loudly - as she groaned in response, the vibrations from her mouth sending him over the edge. He held her head still as he came, gasping and whimpering her name.

When she was satisfied that he was, well, satisfied, she kissed each hipbone reverently and then his large, graceful hands covered hers, grasping them and pulling her up. The look in his wide eyes was strangely peaceful as he regarded her for a long moment, and he nuzzled her face as he pulled his pants back over his hips. 

“I do hope you’re still planning to come back with me, darling. I believe there is a bit of payback in store for that little scheme.” He said, his low voice gruff and promising in her ear. As he pulled his face away from hers, his smirk spread to something purely wicked. 

“After fantasizing about you all day? No way I’m backing down now.” She affirmed. He kissed her then, hard, no doubt tasting himself on her mouth. 

“We’d better go, then, love.” 

He spent the cab ride chatting in a deceptively amiable manner to her, all the while subtly teasing her, finding the places the ghost of a touch, a scrape of his nails would cause her to squirm in anticipation or gasp suddenly, much to the cabbie’s entertainment, she assumed.

He led her to the front door of his house, which she thought he may have explained he was renting while he worked, which she wasn’t sure was much longer. It was all a bit fuzzy at this point, between his teasing and the fuzz of the alcohol wearing off. If Tom hadn’t managed to maintain almost a constant physical contact with her she might have reconsidered doing this. It wasn’t usually her style - but neither was feeling SO attracted to someone SO quickly. 

“Now, about that payback…” Tom muttered as he opened the door and let them both in. He didn’t bother to flip a light on. She was about to ask him why when she suddenly felt both of her wrists in the warm grasp of his hands; his hot lips bashed against hers and he grunted against her mouth in a desperate kiss while his body pressed against her, shoving, trapping her against the wall next to the door. Her body responded on its own before her mind could even begin to catch up. All she knew was the feel of his lips, the smell of him swirling in her head, the warmth of his body against hers. He held her wrists up against the wall as if she was being surrendered. His lips were moving to her jawline, under her ear. Her mind had still not caught up; all her body wanted was his.

She easily twisted her wrists free and Tom kept his stance, now using his hands to steady himself against the wall. He hesitated and his breath faltered but he moved his lips back to Kate’s. He whimpered against her lips as she pressed her body back against his, urging him to back up just slightly. When he complied, her hands flew to his shirt, reaching for the hem of his tee. She looked at his foggy eyes, just barely visible in what little natural light there was, just before she pulled the top over his head, wondering if she would regret this in the morning. Wondering if he would.

His hands captured her face briefly as he kissed her hungrily once more while creating space between them again to remove her belt, then her cardigan, tossing them into the shadows. His fingers slid along the waist of her skirt as he lowered his head to run a tongue along the cleavage peeking out from the lace of her camisole. His breaths were heavy, panting. Kate’s caught in her throat. She allowed a light moan to escape when his thumb pressed against her left nipple over the cloth, his tongue reaching in between her breasts and licking back up to her neck. She fumbled with the button of his pants, reaching for his erection the moment she had them undone. If there had been any question as to whether he wanted this, she knew she had her answer. Tom groaned against her throat at her touch.  

As she felt his hands at her thighs, pushing her skirt up, she shoved his pants and boxers-briefs down in one motion. She felt his fingers reach between her legs and brush against the outside of her panties, which she quickly realized were soaked. She inhaled sharply as he touched her and groaned.   “Mm…sweet revenge, darling,” he whispered hoarsely as he nibbled her earlobe.

Kate could only sigh breathily. She continued running her fingers along his length, cupping his balls with her palm whenever she reached the base and he pushed her underwear down her hips. Once they fell, she stepped out of them and kicked them aside into the darkness. She was thankful her eyes had adjusted so she could at least see his face. His beautiful face, his eyes looking at hers through heavy lids, his lips parted as he panted, breath stuttering each time she gently rolled her palm. She began to sprinkle wet kisses down his neck, her fingers still around his hardness. His hand flew between her legs again, frantically caressing her dripping folds and she heard his breathing stop. She pulled back from his collarbone to look at his face.  

Tom’s eyes burned into hers with what appeared to be renewed focus, more clarity. She gasped as he pressed two fingers inside of her, wiggling and pumping relentlessly. Her palms flew to the wall behind her to steady herself. She struggled to find her breath, to delay the intense heat that was burning at her core. It only kept building and she found her body writhing against his. She wanted to scream. She let out several loud gasps only to find Tom silencing her with his mouth over hers, slowing his movements but making them none the gentler. When he was satisfied that she’d gone quiet, he pulled his face from hers, looking her square in the eyes. She struggled to keep her own eyes from rolling back into her head with the way his fingers were driving inside her.

“God, I’ve wanted to fuck you since the moment I laid eyes on you in that cafe, Kate,” He said lowly. He pulled his fingers out of her suddenly but pressed his hand hard between her legs, as if to subdue the orgasm that had been building while still staking his claim.  

“What took you so long?” Kate challenged breathlessly.

“Starting to wonder that myself.” He whispered. He ran his hands up to her hips, and Kate could feel his hardness pressing against her abdomen. She swallowed hard and tried to focus.   “Tell me what you want, darling,” he purred, feathering kisses along her jaw, now barely an edge to his velvet tone.  

“I want you.” she groaned against his hair.   He lifted her up and her arms and legs automatically wrapped around him. Their lips met again, tongues battling for dominance. Bunching her skirt around her waist, he sighed against her mouth and pressed her against the wall again, his hands gripping the back of her hips so hard that it nearly hurt.

“Tell me how you want me, Kate.” He said gruffly.   She felt his head against her entrance, waiting, twitching impatiently. His eyes were intense, watching her, boring into hers again. “How?” He growled, giving her an extra shove against the wall as he kissed her once more.  

She forced her brain to focus. To find some semblance of strength. “I want you inside me, Tom,” She cooed into his ear, “I want you to fuck me…hard…right here, against this wall. Make me scream.”  

At those words his mouth set into a firm line as he watched her, and she yelped in surprise when she felt him fill her completely in one fast, rough thrust. It should have hurt; it would maybe hurt later but at that moment it felt so goddamned good. His eyes were now glazed over but never lost focus on her face. Kate let hers slip closed. “Open them,” he grunted as he began pulling out, pushing back in, creating a rhythm that was anything but slow and easy. His fingers dug into her ass; her back hit the wall each time he filled her and as he thrust he pressed his lips to hers hungrily. She broke the kiss and ran her teeth and tongue along the side of his neck, planting open-mouthed kisses as she reached his shoulder. “God, Kate,” he whimpered.  

Hearing the sound of her name on his lips in that way, she could feel the heat building inside her again. Each thrust literally knocked the breath out of her lungs and she struggled to keep quiet. She dug her nails into his back. She whimpered his name loudly, wanted to find words to tell him what he was doing to her. She felt herself contract and explode at the peak of the orgasm and as it hit she could feel her own wetness pouring over him, dripping out between them. “Oh…fuck…” he moaned, gripping her mid-back and pulling her closer, bracing her, and he began slamming himself into her harder than he had before, his moans practically growls, the look in his eyes positively wild. She couldn’t stop the cries of pleasure that flew from her throat each time he hit that one spot, the pain with each thrust immediately becoming pleasure and she screamed his name in the throes of a second climax as he slowed his heavy thrusts and released inside of her.

  Neither of them moved for what must have been several minutes. She listened to his breathing. Tom’s cheek rested against the side of her head, her face in his neck; he was still holding her tight, sighing as he felt each aftershock roll through her. Kate wasn’t even sure what she would have said if she’d felt the need to say anything at all. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear what he’d have to say. All she could care about was the intensity of what they’d shared; the feel of his sweat-slicked skin, the musky smell of him surrounding her, the taste of his lips still lingering.  

He eventually lifted his head and she met his gaze. Despite the circumstances, she had never felt so calm. It was like easy waters after a storm. He closed his eyes and slowly, reverently, kissed just above the left corner of her lips. A slight movement of his body was enough for him to pull out, her to carefully unwrap her stiff legs from his waist. He kept his lips near hers as he carefully lowered her feet onto the ground. Her legs shook; she was thankful he maintained a firm grip on her body.  She inhaled sharply as she felt his breath flutter over her ear.

“I’m not done with you yet, darling…fancy a bath?”


End file.
